Of Smiles
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: ‘Ohtori Kyouya has many different smiles…’ Two drabbles, two POVs on the same theme of ‘smiles’. TamakiKyoua, sappy shounenai.


**Of Smiles**

**Characters/Pairings: **Tamaki/Kyouya  
**Rating: **G  
**Words:** 657  
**Summary: '**Ohtori Kyouya has many different smiles…' Two drabbles, two POVs on the same theme of 'smiles'.  
Ohtori Kyouya has many different smiles.

His smiles are so different and so varied that Tamaki can't count the number of them he had seen, but he remembers every single one of them. He has a good memory for the important things in life, after all.

The most frequently occurring smile are the faked ones, a simple stretch of the lips and closed eyes. Kyouya closes his eyes to hide the insincerity in his smile, and Tamaki _hates_ it when he smiles like this, because Kyouya hides himself behind these smiles so much that Tamaki is afraid that, one day, he'll lose sight of Kyouya's true self and start believing in those smiles.

The less frequently occurring smiles are the cold ones, this Tamaki know. Kyouya's cold smiles are always subtle; a slight curve to the lips, perhaps showing a little teeth, that sends shivers down the poor recipient's spine. Tamaki knows these smiles well, because he watches Kyouya, and Kyouya smiles like this the most. It makes his heart hurt a little, to watch him smile like that so much, because Tamaki knows the brilliance of Kyouya's genuinely happy smile.

The rarest of Kyouya's smiles are his true ones. He doesn't smile like that very often, and his eyes are always, always open during these smiles. These smiles are small, miniscule, really, but Tamaki never misses them. They are more precious, rarer, than diamonds, for Tamaki has seen more diamonds than he has seen Kyouya's real smiles. Kyouya's eyes sparkle when he smiles like this, and his lips will curve upwards, towards a single side. Kyouya's genuine smiles are oddly crooked, as if he's not used to smiling such smiles from his heart.

They are the most beautiful smiles, even more beautiful than Haruhi's, he had ever seen.

It isn't just the lips, really, because Tamaki knows that they're nothing special even though he hates to admit that any part of Kyouya isn't precious. It's Kyouya's _eyes_ when he smiles, bright behind those concealing glasses, shining with what Tamaki _knows_ is happiness and laughter. Kyouya is beautiful, yes, but he is _stunning_ when he smiles genuinely. Tamaki knows this.

After all, is he not ridiculously proud of the fact that Kyouya smiles at him genuinely the most?

--

Suoh Tamaki's smiles can be used as a solar power source, Kyouya thinks.

Tamaki's smiles are ridiculously bright, so much that Kyouya half-believes that he will be blinded due to overexposure, one day. But he knows that there are some times when Tamaki's smiles will dim until they seem more like fireflies (or perhaps glow worms) than the sun that he symbolises. Kyouya hates those times, but he accepts that they exist. It just means that he has to work harder to get rid of these times, after all.

Because Tamaki isn't really _Tamaki_ when he isn't smiling or doing one of his ridiculously dramatic antics. Kyouya really can't recall a time when Tamaki isn't smiling, laughing, or being overly dramatic (like crouching in the corner, for example). Tamaki is made to be a dreamer, to be carefree, and to not worry about trivial (to Tamaki, that is) things like the club funds.

That is probably why he agrees to be the Host Club's vice-president, really. The Club would've sunk the first week it is launched if Tamaki hadn't managed to talk him into joining, because Kyouya knows that no one else can handle the finances like he can. He wagers that Tamaki will try and fail within a day, because Tamaki really isn't suited for things like that. Not yet, anyway.

But Kyouya knows that it's useless to think about matters like these, because there isn't a chance that he won't accept when Tamaki asks him. He knows this, and he knows perfectly well _why_.

Tamaki's smile was brilliant when he asked, and blindingly bright when Kyouya accepted. Kyouya is unreasonably weak against that smile, after all.

_End_


End file.
